User blog:Megapig9001/Sky Wars
Inital Post Hey you! Yes you random viewer! Are you sick of constantly cancelled fangames? It seems like a fangame is cancelled every two weeks! (Usually from one specific person) Well, I've decided to start making a game! And I promise that I will not cancel this game! You may be thinking, "OH BOY! ANOTHER GENERIC FANGAME!" Well, here's the twist... It's not a fangame! My game is going to be called Sky Wars. It's going to be sort of like a platformer mixed with a shoot-em-up. I'm going to try to update this blog every Saturday (and more posts on more days every once in a while). While I'm not the best artist, I guarantee you that even though it might not look the best, It's going to be FUN! I hope that you will take my game into consideration and give it a try once it's done! See you next time when I possibly reveal gameplay footage! Bonus Update #1 Welcome to the first bonus update! This is a type of update where I post something extra. (Not on a Saturday) Here's the early opening story for Sky Wars. Either imagine it with an epic opening or like a Lore video. Sky Wars: Story In the year 202X, the world is at peace thanks to a new military program called the air defense patrol. Through the use of things like top-of-the-line planes and helicopters, the UN has been able to prevent terrorism and wars from breaking out. Because of the effectiveness of the patrol, the rest of the military was shut down. But then, one of the members of the patrol decided to go rogue and take over the world. Deciding to name himself The Yellow Barron, he takes his plane and bombs the base of operations for the patrol. The base exploded and although no one was killed, nobody was in any condition to fight… or so it seemed. Unknowingly to The Yellow Barron, one person avoided destruction entirely, a new trannie named Sky, who just so happened to be taking a nap in an underground section of the base... ''' GAMEPLAY'! Here it is, the first offical gameplay of Sky Wars! This video demonstrates the first part of the intro stage! Feel free to rant on how bad the art is because, trust me, it's bad! I hope you enjoy! 'Offical Update #1''' Hello everybody! This is the first offical update of Sky Wars. The game is coming along pretty well. I have the foundation of the story layed out, a working cutscene engine, improvements to the platforming engine, and have started the development of the shoot-em-up section of the engine! As I stated in the comment section, I've also improved the walking cycle a tiny bit? "Yawn" You might say, "What's the point of writing this if we can't even see some of the changes?" Well here's good news for you, you can! Just click the following link bellow to see a video of a new cutscene! That's all I have time to say, see you next week! Video Link Here Category:Blog posts